memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Titan
|operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2379 }} The '''USS ''Titan'' was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. History In 2379, newly-promoted William T. Riker became the commanding officer of the USS Titan. He transferred from the , along with his new wife, Counselor Deanna Troi. For their first assignment, the Titan crew was to head up the new task force investigating the possibility of peaceful relations with the Romulan Star Empire in the wake of the recent events involving the coup d'état of Shinzon of Remus. ( ) Barash's illusion In 2367, while exploring a cavern on Alpha Onias III, then-Commander Riker was rendered unconscious by gases. While unconscious, neural scanners scanned Riker's brain. The scanners used elements of Riker's expectations of his future and constructed a holoprogram of the year 2383 from those elements. A fictional service record, within the holoprogram, was displayed in Riker's quarters on the Enterprise-D. Supposedly, on stardate 47203, Commander Riker was promoted to the rank of captain, with his first command being the Titan. Under his command, the Titan was ordered to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone, provide tactical support to Starbase 384, and prevented a Romulan preemptive strike into the Gamma Hydra Sector. ( okudagram) Command crew *Commanding officer ** William T. Riker (2379–) *Counselor/Diplomatic Officer **Commander Deanna Troi (2379–) Appendices References * * Background information In the original script for Star Trek Nemesis, Wesley Crusher was to explain at the wedding scene that he was being assigned to the Titan under the command of William T. Riker. On the Titan, he became the assistant chief engineer with the rank of lieutenant commander. In a filmed but deleted scene, Crusher mentions he is on the night shift and that the Titan was equipped with a "double refracting warp core matrix with twin intermix chambers." For the remastered edition of "Future Imperfect", the original okudagram was replaced by a new graphic that mentioned this starship. Information on this ship's career under Captain Riker was, also, from that graphic. Apocrypha ]] It was never canonically revealed what type of ship the ''Titan was supposed to be, and it was never shown on screen. In non-canon source, the supplement released for the Decipher states that the Titan was a brand-new vessel. In the novel series Star Trek: Titan, it was stated that the Titan was not the first ship of its class, with that honor going to the pathfinder of the class, the USS Luna, and that all ships were named for moons in the Sol system (in Titan s case, a moon of Saturn). The novels also give the ship's registry number as NCC-80102. In a rare exception, the class and registry of the Titan from the novels were referenced in the fourth edition of the . Included with the entry, there was an image of the Titan. Pocket Books has released a series of novels, called Star Trek: Titan, which are based aboard Riker's ship. A competition to design the new vessel was held. Despite early conjecture that the Titan would be as large as its name suggested, the stipulations of the contest revealed that the ship was approximately 450 meters long, which was notably smaller than the last two starships Enterprise, and was only slightly bigger than the . The contest rules established that within the novels' continuity, the Luna-class had a crew complement of 350 and was intended as an extended-mission, deep-space explorer, apparently as a result of Starfleet's efforts to get back on an exploration standing following the Dominion War. The winning design appeared similar to the , but on a smaller scale, and with a "roll-bar" above the saucer section, similar to that found on the . See the winning illustration on the . For more information on the Titan design contest, which ended on 15 August 2005, see 44&feature_id 4347|Pocket Books' Starship Titan Design Contest Rules}}. The Titan was released as a bonus issue by Eaglemoss Collections for their Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection. External links * * 44&feature_id 4347|USS Titan}} – the winner of the Titan design contest de:USS Titan es:USS Titan fr:USS Titan ja:USSタイタン nl:USS Titan pl:U.S.S. "Titan" Titan, USS